Enslaved
by Kiryu's Dark Flame
Summary: Zero's suffered a hell. Kaname is his ticket out but will Kaname enslave him?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Guys! It's been a while! I've been wanting to write some fanfics and I will!

~1470

'All I wish for is...freedom. Why would I?' Zero thought before he nudged the chains on his wrist before lunging forward, only to be pulled back. 'Happens everytime. Why won't these chains rust?' Cross walks in, looking at his papers with a nonchalant expression before looking at Zero and that with a frown.

"I'm sure that by now you would remember why you are here so you can answer a few questions." He commented with a slight smirk in his voice.

Zero grit his teeth and nodded. He knew exactly why he was here; he didn't like the reasoning. Here, he was being starved and still was expected to answer questions.

"Wa...Water..."Zero gasped out.

Cross looked up and nodded. He went towards the door where the water was, got a cup from a dispenser, filled it and brought it to Zero. He nodded at the cup and Zero responded by tugging on the chains. Cross simply poured the water where Zero's lips could catch it. Most of the water had been all over his shirt and dripping on the floor.

"Why are you here?" Cross asked rudely.

Zero looked to the ground, eyes staring to the ground.

"Why the hell are you here, you bastard?!" Cross yelled the question.

"I-"

"I gave you water so why won't you answer me?!" Cross demanded.

"For be...becoming...a-a-a...level...E-E-E." Zero whimpered.

His throat has been dry and he wished to rub it to soothe the agony, the pain, and the suffering.

"Will you be a threat?"

"No."

"Good. You will be serving our trainers for a year. Dogs like you need to learn how to be. Filthy asshole. Take a shower." Cross snickered as he left out the door, enclosing Zero in almost darkness.

Zero gave a huge sigh and brought his body forth as much as he could then slammed himself into the wall...hard. He had no other way of coping with this except through masochism. Masochism. Zero cries knowing that's all he'd been practising and there was no way of breaking this habit-no-this addiction. He sat himself down, arm raised due to the chains on his wrist, he wailed. 'I didn't mean to...Why couldn't... I can't live anymore...'

Darkness enveloped as his eyelids closed, living a second nightmare; his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I am in a writing mode so I shall write!

~1470

"Rise and shine, dumbass!" Rido laughed mechanically as he kicked Zero.

'It's 2 in the morning...already?' Zero thought.

Rido gripped Zero's shirt and moved his face close to Zero's face, breathing out cigarettes and alcohol; a scent almost disgusting to Zero.

"You're gonna meet your trainer, you fucking dog!" He spat out in a whisper before letting his shirt go slowly then slap him across his face.

"Be grateful to have these chains off, you mutt 'cause once you try to break, we will break a few bones then I will murder you." Rido threatened before taking the chains off. His arms almost instantly dropped and he immediately touched his throat, soothing it from all the pain it went through this hell of a year.

"Zero, please stand up and come with me." A brunette man with charisma and frightening power commanded.

"Here so soon?" Rido asked dumbfoundly.

"Yes, I believe that they order release chains one hour before special cases are released. Come on Zero."

Zero slowly rose and walked toward the brunette with a questionable look.

"Oh, my name is Kaname and I will be your trainer. Let's get out of here, okay?" He introduced.

Zero nodded although he had a feeling that this Kaname guy was bad news because in the first 3 months-before the fight with all the inmates and this solitude- they have said that being with Kaname got them locked up. They walked through the hallway of the prisoners with shouts and rants of disprespect. Some calling him a 'fag' or 'You're totally screwed for life.' Zero grit his teeth. He wanted to be out. He wanted nothing more than to be out and to get out. Once outside of Cross Prison, Zero stretched until he saw the Kaname was noticing with a smilish-smirk.

"Come Zero, we have lots to talk about." Kaname said as he gestured to the limo. Zero got in fast and sat down.

"I see it wasn't all pleasant. See, a trainer is to help you be more human. I chose you because I am a vampire and I can help you more than the human trainers who will abuse you which we don't need any more of. They had this trainer system to give the prisoners a chance to learn how to cope with life and see if they are truly...civilian." Kaname explained.

'Civilian, huh? I feel like a dog. I feel used up. Does he not know that I am lucky to be a virgin?'

"I do know that you are a virgin." Kaname responded as if reading his mind, shocking Zero.

"I plan to take care of you and never letting you go. With humans, it's seven years but for vampires, it's as long as possible so, you're not getting away and if you run away, you will be in that prison so you have no choice but to obey me." Kaname finished.

"Alright. I won't run because I want to be free." Zero responded.

"That determination of yours must die. I will explain the rules later. You must be hungry." Kaname said as he got out and helped Zero out, revealing the mansion he lived in. Zero was beyond amazed. They went inside the mansion and Zero didn't have the time to observe for food was on his mind and Kaname was his guide to navigate around this house. They stepped into the dining room and Zero found that there was a lot of food. He turned when he heard the chair being pulled.

"Come and sit down." Kaname commanded.

Zero nodded and sat down. A plate of pasta was presented to him and Zero picked the fork up and finished the bowl in seconds, not noticing the impatient Kaname. He was about to get seconds but Kaname grabbed him and threw him down the stairs of a basement.

"I will tell you the rules. I would like for you to strip." Kaname ordered.

Zero trembled from the pain. He could take no more. Kaname came down and stripped his pants.

He unzipped his pants and took his member out and shoved it in Zero's ass without any consideration of the virgin.

"Aaaaahnnnn~!" Zero cried due to the pain of the penetration.

Kaname gave a shove and grunted, "You always adress me as master."

Another shove. " You always obey me or you will be punished."

Another shove. " You will not run away."

Another shove. " You will speak only if I say you can. Talking...is a priviledge."

Another shove. "You will be my bitch."

Kaname comes into Zero.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Zero cries out his orgasm and blood flows out, knocking Zero out. Kaname takes it out, leaving Zero in the cold basement but before leaving, he gives Zero a hard kick.

Zero trembles from the pain of falling down the stairs and from the way his virginity was taken by a sadistic trainer like Kaname. Darkness envelopes Zero into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

I have nothing to say...on to chapter 3.

~1470

Zero woke up, looking about. He was in the basement, covered in blood and semen, what else is wrong here?

'Damn him...didn't expect to get raped...' Zero thought. That prison was hell but he was never raped. Everyone else was raped but him. Why is that?

"I see that you have woken up, my dear." Kaname said nonchalantly, looking lustfully at the bruised body then continued, "Have you wondered why nobody has touched you?"

Zero gave no response but Kaname answered, "Well, it's because I have told them not in a very polite way. Be grateful, they are worse than I am."

"Yes." Zero answered.

"Yes what?" Kaname sternly demanded.

"Yes, master." Zero gritted his teeth while responding. He did not want to get raped again. It was too much and this is the beginning.

"Get up. I need you to get your exercise." Kaname chuckled as he dressed the silverette and dragged him up the stairs, kicking him out. Zero's stomache growled as he looked out the field. There was no way he could run that much for it was like a football field.

"If you want food, you may want to run." Kaname suggested. Zero sighed then sprinted off. He was running out of breath so he began jogging until he saw that Kaname had a stopwatch so he ran faster. There was pain jolting up his legs, he simply couldn't keep running, could he? He definitely had no idea. Running this endless football field of a yard was tiring him. He was sweating a gallon of sweat. Why did he have to exercise after getting raped? Was this training supposed to be torturous? They say he has to be human but what about them? The ones who tortured him! He could take no more. Just a little longer-!

"Aaaaahnnnn!" Zero cried as he fell on the ground, luckily finishing his run.

"A bit too much. Let this be a lesson that if you don't do what I asked, this will be your punishment. Let's eat!" Kaname explained.

Zero lifted his body up like a zombie and walked sluggishly into the mansion to where the food was coming from. A maid came and gave him his food. A semi-burnt toast, a rubbery egg, and questionable orange juice on the side. Zero stared at his food. It was like prison. They gave him nothing but questionable food so he is very much used to it. He ate the parts of the bread that wasn't burnt with the not-so rubbery part of the egg and drank the juice like normal.

"I see that you don't like the food very much but do know that you will get better food and clothes as you get better but for now, this is what you have." Kaname pointed out.

"How do I earn it?" Zero asked.

"By doing what I ask you to do. Come with me." Kaname mentions and Zero follows.

He sees a magnificent bedroom that's mostly luxuriously red.

"Sit on the bed." Kaname orders and Zero sits on the bed. He just wants to be treated better and not get hurt like this anymore. Kaname sits dangerously close to him and smells his neck.

"You know, spending time with me like this can get you what you want faster...Would you be my lover?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, master." Zero replied. He didn't want to be but if that's how he'll get what he wants then so be it.

"That's a good boy." Kaname whispered as he stripped shivering Zero out of his clothes and himself.

Kaname ran kisses down Zero's neck and starting stroking his member. Zero went out and stroked Kaname's member, making him moan and stroke Zero faster and roughly, making Zero...

" Aaaaahnnnn!"

"That's my boy! You like it rough. I like it rough." Kaname cheered.

Kaname pinched Zero's nipples, squeezing and tugging roughly, causing Zero's erection. Kaname then sat Zero up then slapped him hard.

"I'm going to take you in and slap you hard." Kaname chuckled as he took Zero and began thrusting wildly, causing him to cry out in anguish.

Zero came shortly then Kaname came after.

"Zero, I do have a wife, Yuki, and she'll be here tomorrow so you better stay in the basement." Kaname mentioned.

'I'm his whore. If I don't do it, I'm not getting out of here but I don't want to be someone's whore. I just don't. I want someone to love me and me only.' Zero thought as he drifted into sleep for his nightmares began to comfort him, to soothe him, to please him.

~1470

Hey Guys! I don't have ANY reviews and I really would appreciate the support. I don't know what I am doing wrong. I am trying to write a really good story but without support, I don't know what to do. I am going to write an interesting chappie next time when Yuki comes and oh, she's a bitch in the next chapter.

VOTE!

Will Zero's life...

A. Get better

B. Ruled by Kaname

worse

I have been working hard to write this to you lovely people! Please do follow the story if not review it or even better! Favorite my story or Me as an author which is a really amazing support for those who don't wish to review!

Thank you~! I will update every Saturday and Sunday for you guys. I even finished a project fast to write you a wonderful chappie and to tell you about it. I am being serious. I totally did that. Lately, I had a serious school work block. Like I would do my work and then blank out for no absolute reason and racing thoughts can't be the reason because those do help me, believe it or not! Well, I'll try to update on Friday but that depends on my homework and if I don't update in 2 weeks then it means my computer's being a bitch or I can't access a computer...Sadly, I won't update chapter 4 until I get my thoughts figured out because there's a lot that happens in that chapter and I will try to be more descriptive in my stories. See ya!

~ Masquerade1470


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I got requests to explain the story and to treat Zero better for once. Well, this chapter will explain a lot and has a lot going on so please enjoy! Remember reviews are the best way to talk to me about the story.

~1470

Zero woke up in the basement. Yes, Kaname's wife is here and he had to be here.

"Are you awake?" A boy asked.

Zero mentally debated whether to talk or not but replied, "Yes."

"Okay, I got cake, spagetti, and pie. What do you want?" He asked, alerting Zero.

"The spagetti and how did you get all this food?" Zero asked.

"Okay and because I'm the chef. See, Kaname doesn't care about the trash so I don't have to eat crappy food." He explained.

"I see. What's your name?"

"Aido. What about you?"

"Zero."

"So Zero, I wanna take you to my secret base." Aido mischieviously giggled out.

"What secret base?" Zero asked, suspicious of the boy.

"It's an unused part of the house where you can get some light and your vision will be saved. I have a stash of things which Kaname would consider contraband, you in?" Aido answered.

"I don't know..."

"I mean, you can be here,and be all bored and tired with nothing to do or you can come with me and prevent some or more psychological illnesses." Aido suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm in." Zero decided.

Aido paced to the bookshelf and moved it to reveal a door.

"Come on!" Aido cheered.

"Wouldn't Kaname find out?"

"He already knew but he didn't care 'cause it's trash to him."

"I see."

They walked down the path until they found a door and when Aido opened it, it revealed a room. He was right. There was light. He could understand why Kaname considered this trash. There was a torn leather couch, an outdated television, cracked tables, a bunch of random pieces of wood, and a radio.

"Everything works here. I used to work for technical factory, and once you're there for a couple of years, you can fix anything and make it livable. You wanna grab a soda from the fridge?" Aido mused while hinting towards the whitish-brown minifridge.

Zero walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. It's been a while since he tasted soda and it felt great.

"So, tell me your story. Kaname told me you were in prison. Why?" Aido asked.

"Well, it's a long story but this is what happened." Zero began.

~Flashback from seven years ago-Zero's POV~

I had a great job for an average Joe. My girlfriend Sayori loved me even though I was a level D vampire and knew that after a few months, nobody can report me. She was the one to take me to doctor when I was 19 to get pills so I wouldn't become a level E and have to be killed. Perhaps she loved me that much. Anyways, I was going home and I found cops at our apartment. The next thing I knew is that I was in handcuffs and taken to jail. When they were interviewing me, they said that Kaname Kuran, my best friend reported me and even though I am no threat, they still have to arrest me because my four years isn't up. It was a stupid law to arrest a level D after they bite up until four years after even if they are no threat at all! Kaname said that this is my punishment for not breaking up with Sayori. I wonder what he had against her but yeah. They said that they'd release me in 7 months but that didn't happen.

~Flashback End~

"That's a sad story, my man." Aido sympathized.

"Yeah. Kaname abuses me a lot. I am not sure why." Zero commented.

"Look, I know Kaname can seem harsh but that's at first. He can be a really nice guy the more you know him." Aido assured.

"I guess."

Soon, the brunette of a master came in.

"I see that you've spent all day here. Well, Yuki is still here and now, it's time for supper. You may come up." Kaname informed.

Both of them rose and before Zero could walk, Kaname stopped him.

"Not you. I don't want Yuki laying her eyes on you and you won't get supper." Kaname angrily commented.

"Can I eat what will be trashed?" Zero asked while gritting his teeth.

"If Aido brings it to you so I suppose whether you get supper is on Aido." Kaname mused with a slight chuckle.

"Relax, I'll bring it to you anyways." He whispered before heading up.

Zero went to the fridge to grab another soda and turned on the television. It truly had been a lond time since he watched television. It was the news. They were talking about the arrest of some Shima guy for raping young children. Zero flipped the channel. It was a comedy movie from the 50's or some shit like that. Zero flipped the channel again. It was commercial. They were trying to sell some special mop or something like that. He kept watching nothing but commercials until Aido walked in.

"Oh...I programmed it so that commercials would be all on one channel for the most part for legal purposes. I have pasta and some cherry pie for you." Aido chuckled out.

Zero took his pasta and pie gratefully and was about to eat with his fingers.

"There's a fork in the fridge, you know." Aido informed.

Zero got up sheepishly and walked to the fridge to grab a fork. He sat down and ate his warm meal happily.

"I figured I should warm it for a couple of minutes since it's been out for an hour and food tastes great when it is warmed up unless if you're eating ice-cream." Aido mused.

" You are a good friend. Thank you." Zero thanked to which Aido chuckled.

"Aido, I need to speak to you. I told you not to give him warm food." Kaname growled.

"Go ahead and beat me but as a chef, it's my job to serve my people warm food." Aido defended.

"Very well but don't use the kitchen oven nor microwave to warm your food, got that? You may go to the recycles tonight to get something to warm your food." Kaname chuckled evily.

"Sure thing!" Aido cheered.

"What's the recycles?" Zero asked.

"Come." Aido said as he closed the door which Kaname exited, waited for a bit until it was safe then opening a door which is the sewer. Standing by the door was a motorcycle.

They both got on and Aido drove them.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Blake which is here!" Aido stopped after a turn.

"Aido?"

"Hey Blake, got any oven toasters and microwaves?" Aido asked.

"We do but you didn't pay your debt."

"Add it to my debt 'cause Kaname's making life hell and I will come here on Saturday to fix your electronics, okay?" Aido dealt.

"Fine. Take what you need but you got $1900 on yourself." He informed.

"Thanks, you're the best. Zero, stay here and wait for me."

Aido came after five minutes and had the oven toaster and microwave on strings. He had it on the handles of the motorcycle and they both hopped on, turning back. Once they were back into the 'secret' base, Aido got his tools and fixed the microwave and the oven-toaster.

"How do you do that?" Zero asked.

"Oh this, it's practise but it's too bad that I can't teach because I'm no good as a teacher." Aido answered as he put the oven-toaster and microwave somewhere safe.

"Now, we can warm food up." Aido cheered.

Zero was tired so he took the ripped couch and let sleep take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I'm sorry for deleting this story but I promise not to delete this story...ever! I will update every Sunday or at least once a week so please come back every week for a brand new chapter.

~1470

It's been a week since Zero has been living at the mansion and for some reason, his heart pounds when he looks at Aido. Every time Kaname penetrates him, he thinks of Aido and dreams of him. _'Why am I thinking of that goofy chef?'_ he mentally asks himself. Kaname caressed his cheeks.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked with question.

"Nothing...Master." He lied.

" I see." He replied before kissing Zero. He let his hands roam Zero's body which caused Zero's displeasure but he dealt with it because he had no other choice but to deal with it. Zero braced himself as Kaname continued to kiss him and touch him like he was a toy.

"Oh...your skin is like Yuki's." Kaname commented. That stung. Here he was, fucking him but thinking of his wife. Zero assumed that Kaname was desperate. That's right. He only wanted his wife and which man wouldn't? Kaname only saw Yuki in him.

"But you are tighter than Yuki." He commented before plunging his manhood in Zero.

"Aaaahn~!" Zero cried.

Kaname violently thrusted into Zero. Zero wanted this to be over with. He dreamed of Aido.

_'That's right. Aido is being rough with me. He's the one penetrating me.' _ Zero forced himself to think.

"Aiiiiiiidooooooooo!" Zero cried as he climaxed. Suddenly, he realized that it was Kaname who was fucking him. He hoped that he'd overlook or forgave him.

"My, my. I didn't know that my Zero had a heart of his own. " Kaname chuckled before slapping Zero hard.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." Zero cried.

"I do more for you than that Aido. He doesn't want you and I only feel sympathy for you which is why I am fucking you and you're not grateful to me. You should only scream my name." He chuckled evily.

"Yes, master." Zero tells him with a hint of defeat.

_'Maybe Kaname is right. Maybe Aido doesn't want me. '_ He thought.

"You can try to date Aido. I am bored of you. You're no fun compared to Yuki." Kaname sighed.

Zero gratefully clothed himself and exited the hell hole of a bedroom.

He went to the basement and shook the blonde.

"Hey Aido. I need to talk to you." Zero shyly said.

"Sure. What's going on?" Aido chirped.

"I really like you and I want to date you." Zero confessed.

"Sure."

"What?"

"Sure."

"Kaname told me that you don't want me and he doesn't want me." Zero told him while crying.

"Did Kaname do that again? Yes, he did." Aido talked to himself.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Well, Kaname's wife Yuki and Kaname use servants for sexual services. Yuki used me and Kaname used me and would make me feel worthless. Blake, who only liked me as a friend, had to date me so I'd get back to normal but I want to date you because you're kind of hot." Aido explained.

"I never heared that before. I think you're an angel." Zero commented.

"Thanks but I am no angel. Relax. Kaname will use you for a year and then I will mark you as mine for ever and I am little rougher than Kaname." Aido warned.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll prove it to you with my kiss."

With that, Aido tilted Zero's chin up and swooped in a kiss. It started nice and slow then it picked up it's pace. It was a bliss.

"How's that?"

"Amazing..." Zero said breathlessly.

"We can't tell Kaname that we're dating because he'll separate us and always make him feel like he's right about everything." Aido informed.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because Kaname rules this house so if he's unhappy, you'll be unhappy." Aido explained.

Zero laid in bed, pulling Aido down and kissed him a little. It was a light kiss and with that, Zero fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Zero." Aido sighed before leaving the bed.

~1470

So, this a short chappy but the next one will be longer and more things will happen. This is a lead up to that chapter. I know Kaname seems evil because he is. You can tell that Kaname is not really in love with Zero as if right now and Zero doesn't love Kaname for obvious reasons but this is something I am building up on. Just relax and enjoy the show because you'll see a lot of drama ahead. Just a head's up to you all! I am also having a lot of fun writing this story. I'll try to write stories where Kaname is the victim and Zero is the savior. I like Zero a lot and I'll tty to make sure he isn't suffering too much in any Vampire Knight story. I do love the KanameXZero pairing a lot but right now, there's a slight KanameXYuki and ZeroXAido pairing but to let you know that will be temporary unless if you want the pairing to remain the same then that's fine by me. That's all the head's up that is appropriate at this point there is! Please, please, please do review and tell me what you think or you can just follow, favorite or pm me as much as you like. Much appriciated. Thank you if you are planning to support me and even more thank you for supporting me.

Vote! (Please pick two) : This is the results you want by the end of the story and I promise it will come true.

A. KanameXYuki

B. KanameXZero

AidoX Zero

D. AidoXYuki

I do these votes because I like for my readers to voice what they'd like to see in a story and I think anything can happen in this story and I'd like for you all to decide what happens to dear Zero. Your reviews/ pms do make a difference! Much appriciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Welcome to a brand new chappie of 'Enslaved.' I want to give you a heads up. The votes have been made and now, I have decided to make a compromise. There will be a few AidoxZero scenes but it's mostly a KanamexZero. I will have a another story in about a month of an AidoxZero and it will be purely AidoxZero, sounds fair?

~1470

Zero woke up next to his boyfriend, Aido. He had to get up because it was Kaname's order to do so. He went into his master's bedroom, knowing exactly what will happen.

"Good morning master." He nonchantly greeted.

"Good morning, Zero. I have something for you to decide." He began.

"What would that be, master?" He asked while gritting his teeth.

"Would you bear a child for me? I will grant you the freedom you desire all so much." He said with sincerity and promise.

"I don't know...I'm a guy." He tells him with uncertainty.

"I know but you're a hybrid...a special hybrid that can bear only one childbirth and then you're a normal guy again. Think about it...please. I've been using a condom every time we had sex so you are not forced to bear a child." He tells him.

"I guess I have to think about it." Zero sighs.

Kaname pulls Zero close and kisses him. Zero is disgusted by the kiss but tolerates it. He threw Zero on the bed and locked the door with his power. He gave that same disgusting lusty smirk and walked over to the bed to his vulnerable prey. He pinned him down and shoved a leg in between his inner thighs and began to bite his neck, drawing blood. Yes, sex was when Kaname would feast on his blood and it's rather surprising that Zero has not been suffering blood loss for he is half human. He slowly took the boy's shirt off and began to kiss then bite then kiss his chest. He sucked on the nipple, causing major discomfort for the silver-haired one. Zero tolerates Kaname. He then takes the boys pants off and strokes his manhood. Zero learned to let his body be controlled so he doesn't have to spend more time than necessary with this...bastard. Kaname took his pants off and thrust deep into Zero without warning or preparation. They both know the drill and for some reason, Zero learned how to accept it. Anything to not spend an hour with Kaname is fine. Even the hells of prison was better. Zero closed his eyes, he just didn't want to look at the brunette...not a single damn glance. All that was in his mind was the thought of escaping but the way to escape was rather cruel. He didn't like it. Good thing Yuki was going to come in a few days because he'd be in the 'secret' place with Aido, watching television and spending time with his boyfriend. Yeah, that's all he thought of to forget the worry of childbirth and the worry of Kaname penetrating him right this moment.

"Ze...Zero~!" Kaname exclaimed as he came.

"Kaname!" Zero forced himself to growl as he came as well.

He had to come for it was sex. Not pleasuresome sex but sex. Why this out of all things has to happen to him?

~1470

This is a really short chappie. Well, this a build-up for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to another chapter of "Enslaved" and I know it's been a while because I had serious writer's block but I will continue to write as always. I have written a few one shots so please do check it out and review. If you have any pairing requests, I'll write a one shot for that as well. Thanks so much!

~Roseflame

"Zero, is everything alright?" Aido asked his boyfriend who seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Aido, how would you feel if I...if I gave birth?" Zero asked, still looking towards the floor.

"Well, I'd feel awkward because you're a guy." Aido chuckled nervously as he told the truth.

"Hmm...well, Kaname said that I am some kind of a hybrid and that I can give birth once and then become a normal guy." Zero explained as calmly as he could.

"What?!" Aido exclaimed.

"I know you're surprised and all b-" Zero began.

"No! Not that...I don't want you to give birth to Kaname's child...Kaname...he...he uses hybrids...If you're to have a child of another man...let it be of someone you love, 'kay?" Aido stuttered in a high amount of panic.

"Aido..."

"Zero, I am not going to force you to bear my child at all because if I do then you may resent me. If you're going to have a child then have no regrets...do this for me if not for yourself...knowing from experience." Aido kept on.

"Thanks Aido. Wait, you were a hybrid?" Zero asked.

"Yes and I gave birth to Rido's child...I regretted a lot because I wanted to give birth to Senri's child but he left me alone in this hell hole." Aido informed.

"I'm sorry." Zero whispered.

"It's not your fault! I'm not trying to guilt you into anything...I'm just trying to look out for you,okay?" Aido explained.

"Yeah, I know." Zero replied as he gave Aido a kiss on the lips.

There's a difference between Kaname and Aido. Aido is considerate. He cares a lot even if things are not as good for him...and most of all, he's not the one who got Zero in prison for no reason then to rape him later on...unlike Kaname.

"Zero, please hold off until you know for a fact that you want to bear Kaname's child...until then, use condoms, please?" Aido went on.

"I will." Zero says.

"Just know that I will not have sex with you unless if you have two condoms with you, okay?" Aido shlyly mentions.

"Okay...what if I trick you?" Zero asks.

"Oh, you won't because I will make sure that you have those condoms in my own special way." Aido answered.

"Aido, you're more like a best friend."

"I...Well, your boyfriend is your best friend and I don't want to rush you into anything since I know what Kaname's putting you through. I don't want to break your trust so we're going at your pace." Aido said.

He hoped that it would stay this way since he hadn't taken a dose of his medicine and without his medicine, he's not patient and will cause hell for someone else. Oh, how will Aido survive? There's too much that is aggravating him so how will he not cause harm to Zero? He's been slower than usual in relationships so he doesn't rape Zero like Kaname...Oh, the irony...Oh, the half-truths...Can Aido and Zero not descend into darkness?

~Roseflame

So, please do review! I will write how Yuki feels about this in the next chapter. I didn't want to put it all together since it will be puzzling so, I broke it up so you can get a better perception. Ask any questions and please do review or else, I won't know how to make my stories better for the future readers including yourself. Thanks and mcuh appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! I am on an on/off writer's block...or it could be the stressful research paper...who knows? Well, here's another chappie!

~Kiryu's Dark Flame

?ocid=mailsignout

Yuki was coming again which meant Zero had to stay in hiding. Aido could go up because he is the chef of the Kuran mansion.

'I wonder why I'm not allowed to go up.' Zero thought.

He was never told why he was the only one who couldn't go up when Yuki was around.

'Who is this Yuki? I don't even like married women.' Zero thought to himself.

He shrugged and decided to go to Aido's 'secret' lair and watch some television. He grumbled for the television was acting up for the fifth time this week. Yeah, Mr. Zero had no patience at all whatsoever.

~Meanwhile with Aido~

"Aido-kun~!" Yuki called out.

Aido gave out a sigh because he knew that Yuki is nothing but trouble.

"Is there anything you need, Yuki-san?" Aido asked as politely as possible.

What possessed Kaname to marry this crazy chick was beyond him. Yuki glomped Aido's neck, causing him to gasp in pain for the life-giving air.

"I think you're being a pervert." She semi-whispered. "You're just beautifully posing while making the amazing dishes that would fill my mouth with wonderful taste that could make me orgasm on the spot if my husband wasn't sitting in front of me." She added.

'Great. She's the one coming up with crazy dreams while I cook and I'm considered the pervert?' Aido thought in response to what Yuki said.

"Why do you do such a thing?" Yuki asked.

Aido didn't respond because he couldn't for Yuki was choking him too much. Noticing that the blonde was losing air, she let go of him. Aido thought of a satisfying response.

"Well, I don't mean to, Yuki-san."

"Oh Aido-kun, I do adore you...can I rape you?" She asked.

Aido gulped.

~Back to Zero~

Zero knew that he shouldn't be rebellious but at this point, he didn't care about the punishment that Kaname would dish out. He just wanted to know this Yuki person and what she's all about. He tip-toed around the mansion, hiding quickly when he spotted Kaname then a scream, "Yuki, stop!"

'Aido?' Zero thought as he ran to source of the voice.

There, he saw a woman with long brown hair and reddish-brown eyes taking his boyfriend's shirt off.

"Are you that silver-haired freak who Kaname fucks to get a silver-haired child from?" Yuki asked darkly.

Zero looked shocked. He didn't want to have sex with Kaname...it just happens because of Kaname. He has no idea of that man's intention so he's not to blame, right?

"Yuki-san, you've got it all wrong..." Aido began sheepishly.

"Shut it, blondie!" She commands.

If she wasn't Kaname's wife, she'd been bitch-slapped by Aido. She pulled Zero in and slammed the door.

"I'll get a child from you so we can have a silver-haired child...and what I mean by 'we' is Kaname and I!" She growled.

She pushed Zero on the ground and took his pants off. She ground his dick and seeing that it wasn't getting erect, she growled in frustration, "Why won't you get erect? You're a man, aren't you?"

Not wanting to go through more pain, he thought of Kaname which got him erect. Yuki, satisfied by this, was about to shove herself on him but Aido jumped in the middle. He slapped her across the face.

"You can rape me but raping Zero all for a silver-haired baby is not okay and I don't think Kaname-sama would want that to happen or he wouldn't be fucking Zero to get him pregnant, you got that?" Aido lectured.

They all heard footsteps and Aido grabbed Zero, pressed the secret passageway and said, "Follow it and you'll get to the basement."

Zero, without a doubt, went down the passageway. The secret door closed and Aido was sitting on the bed while Yuki was on the floor.

Kaname came in with a stunned face.

"What's going on here?" He asked darkly.

"She tried to rape me and I defended myself." Aido answered, telling the half-truth.

"No, you...tried to hurt me...you slapped me." She cried.

"Is that so? I could've sworn that my 'pet' was here. If any of you touch him, I'll kill you." Kaname threatened, storming off.

~Back to Zero~

Zero got back and saw an angry Kaname standing at the door. He somehow got an erection from seeing a very angry Kaname.

"Hey Kaname...I was just-"

"Shut up." He began as he moved towards Zero. "Why are you erect?" He asked as he touched Zero's bulge.

"Thinking of you." Zero told the truth.

"Good." He replied as he took it out and rubbed til Zero cried out an orgasm then licked the semen, leaving a relieved Zero to breathe heavily.

~Kiryu's Dark Flame

Wow! That was one heck of a chappie or I was typing a hell lot. I was typing a hell lot. If you guys have any fantasies you would like me to write, I am taking requests. I write Romance, Angst, Parody, Poetry, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort,Comedy, Tradegy, and Drama. (NOTE: I write mostly ANGST so a lot of these one-shots will have some element of angst...so don't be surprised to see two friends fighting and then have sex.)

Read and Enjoy! Please do Review if you can...please with a cookie on top?


End file.
